pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Simmer Slurp/Updated quiz
Well, I decided to do a more recent version of the quiz and oh my god it's bigger than I remember... Patapon Impressions Firstly, how did you discover Patapon? *My Dad actually showed me it when I was young, I shrugged it off, until my bro showed me the 2nd one, and I was attatched for life..;. What was your first impression of the game? *"SCREW YOU KACHIDONGA" I think it went something like that... What was your first Almighty name? *I messed this one up last time, it was actually Sean or something, my hero name was Semi Which of the games have you played? (Patapon 1, 2, 3) *All of them, and I loved them Which game was your favourite? *2 If there was one thing you could add to Patapon, what would it be? *Trading, simple as If there was one thing you could remove from Patapon, what would it be? *That damnable boss in Patapon 2, you know, the harder version of the huge setampunk robot, he was blue, and he had an instakill attack, god I hated him How many people do you know (irl not internet) that play/know of Patapon? *Hold on... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, no, he wouldn't count... 8, yep 8 What does your family think about the game? Have you played it with them? *They have forgotten about it completely, maybe I'll suprise them one day... What do your friends think about the game? Have you played it with them? *Oh, umm, most of them hate it now :D Playing the game How long did it take until you could call yourself "good" at the game? *This is hard, now I'd say I'm a legendary Patapon 2 player, a pretty good Patapon 3 player, and a real good Patapon 1 player, but, In the first one I was always good at it, in the second it was until I killed the Kachidonga, and the third, when I completed the game in one day straight using my level 32 Tondenga When was your biggest rage moment? *God, this is reliving a moment. Either when Ragewolf died, or when Fishlady tried to hit on me... Although now that I think of it, Kachidonga, when she (I think it's a she) was low on health, and I was about to kill her using my bunker buster move, the fat thing scoffed up hatapon Which units do you rely on the most? *1: Megapons 2: Megapons 3: Guess what? Megapons? Nope. Charibasas Which units did you neglect? *1: Yaripons 2: Yumipons (Turns out they're like, the best squad) 3: The mushroom, whatever it's called What is your playing style? (Charge through with basic units, Farm and upgrade etc.) *Farm and upgrade my units to the max, then charge through with indestructible units :P How long did it take you to finish the games? (Until credits not total) *1: Never, I'm still working on my robopons before I can take down the final boss (Assuming there is one) 2: 180 hours... yeah.... really... that's including the times I killed 100 dodongas before continuing on with the story :D 3: About 18 hours, all in one day, it was the easiest by far Which part of the game would you say was the most difficult? *One of the Patapon 3 DLC levels, the Dongara, brings back memories too... Which part of the game was the most anti-climatic for you? *Patapon 3. Yep, so anti-climactic (Patapon 2) Who is your most evolved unit? *Level 10 Gya or whatever it's called, Megapon (Patapon 3) What is the rarest piece of equipment you have found? *Probably the Gesunbeit, I rely on equipment I can upgrade ya see, not that rare crap Generik questions Favourite unit? *Megapon Favourite theme? *Snow Field of Sullied Tears... nyeah nyeah nyeahnyeahnyeaaaaaaah, gotta love it Favourite minigame? *I know what you're thinking, the cooking game, well no! The smithing game, and not just because it gets me epic loot Favourite boss? *ZUttenkarmen. Not sure why... Favourite game? *Patapon 2 by far Favourite character? *Jimbo. No really, Ragewolf maybe Favourite rarepon? *Do you need to ask? Really? Really? Evryone loves the penguin! Not because he's good (Which he is) But because he's hilarious! Favourite mission? *None. Too many to choose from Favourite moment? *None. Same as above Favourite equipment? *None. Same as above Patapedia How did you find Patapedia? *I needed help What convinced you to join Patapedia? *Me Why did you choose your username? *Because I love Simmer Slurp. He's like that guy in hell's kitchen If you could change one thing here what would it be? *The rules for editing, grammar is a must If you were given admin rights what would be the first thing you do here? *Change the rules for editing, grammar again If you could change the Featured Article what would you change it to? *Something that'd attract more people, something really cool If you could change the Poll what would you change it to? *Hi there! And the answers would be: 1. Hi 2. Hello 3. Oh great, you again 4. I see my asassins have failed 5. (Silence) 6. Oh wow, you approach me outta the blue and just say hi to me? I'm a stranger, the strangest stranger you can get, you took a risk approaching me. 7. You've finally found me, and now your soul belongs to me... Do you find it easy to navigate through Patapedia? *Yup, although I haven't needed to in a while Why is it so hard to come up with 10 questions? *Because 20 are better than 10, but 10 are better than 5, yet 5 leaves you with nothing, and 10 is still not enough. Dreams are reality and reality is a dream, will nothing end this vicious paradox? It's almost over Which country are you from? *Britain (And no we do not drink tea and say "Oh hello good sir" We drink tea and say "Hello there you bally cad, how in the bally blue blazes are you old bean?" How was this questionnaire? *Entertaining (Choose your own question for anyone to answer!) Do you have time to talk about our lord Jesus Christ? :D Category:Blog posts